Cyclone
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Cyclone is Special Forces - Light Helicopter ( Corpus ) *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Mounted Rockets ***Weapon Stats : ***Damage Type : Burst Damage ( ) ****Damage Per Round : 48,000 ( Rank 30 ) ****Clip Size : 2 ****Fire Rate : 15 ( 2.667 / sec ) ****Reload : 65 ( 1.625 sec ) ****Splash Area : 45 ***Weapon Notes : ****Single Target *****Targets Ground Only ****Rockets start very slow, but accelerate very quickly ****Small AoE Damage ****Slow Rate of Fire ****Long Range ***Strong against Buildings, Turrets and Heavy Vehicles **Stealth Capability ***Remains cloaked in combat until it fires a shot ***Re-Cloaks when out of combat *Defense : **Agile and Fast Moving **Weak against Air units and Infantry Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The introduced the Expert Level via a Special Gold Offer in Nov 2016. ( Ref ). *The received a new skin for the Advance level in the Game Update of Nov 16, 2016. *The Cyclone's restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Cyclone's vXP Curve was adjusted in the Game Update of Oct 29, 2015. *The Cyclone was introduced during Operation: Night's End ( Oct 22, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Cyclone is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *The may be promoted to Rank 40 ( ) Expert Level. **Expert Level units are individually unlocked and produced already at Rank 40. *The Cyclone's Rockets may NOT be Targeted or Destroyed by enemy defenses. Trivia *The at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 5,990 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 9,457 Damage it sustains.( ). *The at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 13,333 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Cyclone is a Special Forces Aircraft. *The Cyclone is a Light Helicopter. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 160, 160.uncommon & 160.rare'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Aircraft to be Upgraded using vXP'' - Cyclone **''The Aircraft with the Longest Range'' - Cyclone ( 525 & 550 ) **''First Unit to have an Expert Level version introduced via a Special Gold Offer'' - Cyclone **''First Aircraft to have an Expert Level version introduced via a Special Gold Offer'' - Cyclone Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 12/12/15 ) - Operation: Night's End - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 10/29/15 ) - The Cyclone, VXP, and You - ( Official ) - Cyclone vXP Adjustments *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery Cyclone-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Operation: Frostbite Cyclone-TierPrizeDescription.png|Tier Prize Description Operation: Night's End Cyclone-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message NightsEnd-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tier A Prize Operation: Night's End Cyclone-TierA-Award.png|Tier A Prize Awarded Operation: Night's End Untitadsfdsafled.png|3 Skins Common, Uncommon & Rare Cyclone-LargePic.png|Large Pic Common Skin Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Light Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Stealth Weapon Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne